The City Boy and the Country Girl
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Fang is the city boy from Brooklyn, New York. Max is the country girl from Dallas, Texas. They meet when Fang gets in trouble at school and is forced to stay at Max's family's ranch. FAX! The cover is a picture of Max and Fang. AH. Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fang's POV

My name is Fang Martinez. I'm 16. I have a twin sister named Ella. We live in Brooklyn, New York. My mom, Valencia, is a vet. My mom was born in Mexico, so we're Hispanic. We have no dad. He left after Ella and I were born because he didn't want kids. Asshole.

Ella and I drove to school in our cars (a red Mercedes Benz-Ella's car, and a black Ferrari-my car), then we parked them, and then we walked in the school. As soon as we got in there, Ella saw her friends, Nudge (her best friend), Nudge's boyfriend Iggy **(A/N: He's not blind in this story.)**, and Ella's boyfriend Sam. Ella ran over to them and they enveloped her in a group hug, and Sam kissed Ella on the cheek.

I walked over to my friends. The popular kids. Kate and her boyfriend Holden, Star and her boyfriend Ratchet, my girlfriend Lissa, Brigid Dwyer, and Omega Janssen. There was also Dylan Walker, Brigid's boyfriend.

The only one in that group who isn't actually my friend is Omega. I hate his guts. He's only popular 'cause his mom is the principal and his dad is insanely rich. If his family wasn't rich, he wouldn't be popular because he's a stuck up snob.

I noticed Lissa and Omega making out. Ella had always warned me I shouldn't date that whore, but I didn't listen. Now I totally regret it. "Lissa, we're through!" I yelled, and then I punched Omega in the arm. Hard. He let out a not-so-manly scream. The girls, Dylan, Ratchet, and Holden burst out laughing.

"Omega screams like a girl, Omega screams like a girl!" Kate yelled.

Omega separated himself from Lissa and swung a fist at my face. I dodged it and threw him into the nearest trash can. He staggered back up and I repeatedly punched him, bad enough for him to start bleeding. I hate Omega (as I've said before), so it felt good to punch him. Unfortunately, the principal, Marian Janssen, who calls herself the Director (don't ask me why, 'cause I don't know) saw me.

"My office, now!" She yelled. I followed her to the office. This is kind of a regular thing for me. I have a tendency to punch people who piss me off. And I, unfortunately, pretty much always get caught. This week, I've gotten into more fights than usual.

Mr. Martinez! This is the 10th time you've been in my office this week! You're suspended for the rest of the year and for the first semester of next year!"

"Jeez, Marian, that hurts! I thought you liked my visits..." I replied sarcastically, holding hand over my heart as I feigned hurt.

"Don't get smart with me, Mr. Martinez." Mrs. Janssen said angrily. "I could make your punishment much worse."

I didn't say anything after that.

"I called your mother and told her about your fights, and we both agreed that you need correction. Go grab your things and get out of my school." Mrs. Janssen commanded. I nodded and walked out of the office.

I opened my locker and started cleaning it out. Ella was walking down the hallway with her friends, since it was morning recess and classes haven't started yet, and she noticed me. "Fang, what did you do now?"

"Got in another fight and got myself suspended for the rest of the year and for the first semester of next year." I replied.

"Ouch. That sucks, man." Sam said.

"No kidding." Iggy agreed.

"Well, I've gotta get to class. I'll see you at home." Ella waved, I waved back, and then she and her friends walked away and I walked outside. The goody-two-shoes of the school stared at me. I glared at them and they stopped. A wise choice.

At home, I found myself face to face with my mom. "Fang, what am I going to do with you? Actually, I know what I'm going to do."

My mom grabbed the phone and started talking. I didn't hear what she said because I was too busy listening to my black IPod Touch. When my mom got off the phone, she took the headphones out of my ears and said "I just got off the phone with Anne."

"Anne Ride? That chick from Dallas you've been friends with since university? You still talk after so many years?" I asked.

"Yes, Fang, we do. Just not as much as we used to. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is; you need correction. I decided to send you to Dallas to live with Anne and her family. They own a ranch, and you will help out with the chores during your suspension, including during the summer. You may not come back until the first semester of next year ends." My mom said.

My response to that was in Spanish. "No hay manera de mierda me voy a Dallas!" That meant "There is no fucking way I'm going to Dallas!"

"Fang Martinez, cuida tu lenguaje!" My mom yelled. That meant "Fang Martinez, watch your language!"

We started speaking English again. "You need correction, and I feel this is the best way for you to get it." My mom said.

"This is so unfair!" I yelled.

"Life's unfair sometimes, Fang. Now go pack up your stuff. You leave tomorrow."

I groaned and went to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max's POV

My name is Maximum Ride, but I go by Max. I'm 16. I have three siblings, my twin brother Ari, eight year old Spencer, who we all call Gazzy because of his digestive problem, and the youngest, six year old Angel. Angel and Gazzy are the spitting image of our mom, Anne. Ari and I are the spitting image of our dad, Jeb.

We live on a ranch. Our house, located in the front of our yard, is a very charming, pretty big wooden house and the wood has the super pleasant smell of maple. Attached to it is the garage, where Ari, mom, dad, and I keep our trucks and the trailer. The driveway is pretty long. It takes about ten minutes of winding turns and small stones of gravel for people to get to our ranch.

In the backyard is the barn, which is filled with farm animals. Chickens, goats, cattle, and horses. The barn looks like the one on that Canadian show Heartland. **(A/N: Love that show!)** I like that show, so I watch it every year, hence how I know what the barn looks like.

There's also the pasture, the riding ring, the dung pile, the chicken coop, and the dog house. We have a black and white border collie named Jasper. He herds the goats. That dog is an absolute sweetheart.

Across the road from our ranch is a forest with plenty of riding trails, including one that leads to a lake. That's where my family swims, since we don't have a pool. Some people drive on that trail, so you have to be careful and keep a sharp eye out for cars if you ride on it.

I was sitting in a lawn chair in front of the riding ring, playing my guitar. In the riding ring, Ari was practicing roping steers for the next rodeo. We Ride's compete in rodeos. I do barrel racing, and Gazzy and Angel do pole bending. I wasn't singing. Angel, who was sitting next to me and watching me play, asked me to sing. I smiled and said "sure, darlin'.

**(A/N: Song is Wide Open Spaces by Dixie Chicks. Italics=Max singing.)**

_Who doesn't know what I'm talking about?_

_Who's never left home, who's never struck out_

_To find a dream and a life of their own_

_A place in the clouds, a foundation of stone  
Many precede and many will follow_

_A young girl's dream no longer hollow_

_It takes the shape of a place out west_

_But what it holds for her, she hasn't guessed yet  
She needs wide open spaces_

_Room to make her big mistakes_

_She needs new faces_

_She knows the high stakes_

_She travelled this road as a child_

_Wide eyed and grinning, she never tired_

_But now she won't be coming back with the rest If these are life's lessons, she'll take this test  
She needs wide open spaces_

_Room to make her big mistakes_

_She needs new faces_

_She knows the high stakes  
She knows the high stakes_

_As her folks drive away, her dad yells, 'check the oil!'_

_Mom stares out the window and says, 'I'm leaving my girl'_

_She says, it didn't seem like that long ago_

_When she stood there and let her own folks know_

_She needs wide open spaces_

_Room to make her big mistakes_

_She needs new faces_

_She knows the high stakes_

_She knows the high stakes  
She knows the high stakes  
She knows the high stakes  
She knows the high stakes  
_  
"Yay, Maxie! That was awesome!" Angel yelled, clapping.

I smiled and said "wanna go for a ride?"

"Yeah!" Angel exclaimed.

Angel and I walked in the house and changed into jeans. I put my guitar away and put a jacket over my purple tank top. The fabric of the jacket was thin enough to stand wearing in June, as it gets pretty hot. Before we changed, I was wearing denim, cut-off, shorts and Angel was wearing brown cargo pants and a white t-shirt. We still had our cowboy boots on.

I put my hair in a ponytail and braided Angel's and we put our cowboy hats on.

"Hey mom, we're goin' for a ride." I told my mother.

"Okay. Have fun, girls." She said.

"We will!" Angel yelled.

Angel and I walked to the barn, and I saddled up my horse Bullet, a dark grey gelding with a white stripe running down the middle of his face and stopping at his nose and Angel's pony Piper, a palomino mare. We ride Western.

Angel told me she could do Piper's bridle herself, so I let her. We Ride's have horse knowledge in our blood, so we've all been riding since we were babies. We rode with mom and her horse Pegasus, who is in the big stable in the sky now. He lived a pretty long life. He died when Angel turned six. His death was of old age.

Angel learned to ride on Gazzy's pony Chip, who's a dapple grey gelding.

Angel and I put the bridles on our horses, checked to make sure the saddle was tightened, led the horses into the yard, and got on.

And then we rode out of the yard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max's POV

When Angel and I were walking on the road that led back to the yard, a black Ferrari whizzed by us, spooking the horses. Damn those city slickers.

"Why that inconsiderate son of a gun." I muttered. I would've said something else, but I had a six year old with me.

"No kiddin'." Angel agreed.

When we got back to the yard, I noticed the Ferrari was parked there. A boy who looked about my age stepped out. He was pretty cute, but I have my eyes set on someone else. This boy looked like one of those emos. Angel had gone directly to the barn, so now's my chance to give him a piece of my mind.

"Hey city slicker, what the hell were you thinking, going so fast? You scared me and my sister's horses half to death!" I exclaimed as I slid off Bullet's back.

"Sorry hick." He said.

"You listen here, emo boy, just because I'm from the country, that doesn't make me a hick." I grumbled.

"And just because I wear black, that doesn't mean I'm emo. I'll make you a deal, if you don't call me emo, I won't call you a hick." The city slicker said.

"Deal." I said.

"Name's Fang Martinez." He said, holding out his hand.

"Maximum Ride, but I go by Max." I said, shaking his hand. Fang snickered.

"What?" I asked, slightly defensively.

"Your name is Maximum." He replied.

"So?" I asked.

"And your last name is Ride." He snickered again.

"You perverted pig!" I exclaimed.

Ari got out of the riding ring on his horse, Ace, and the steers followed him to the pasture. He opened the gate, let the steers in, closed it, and trotted up to me.

"Max, don't be rude to our house guest. Show some Southern hospitality." He said.

I scowled at my twin. "He was rude to me first." My scowl changed to a look of confusion. "And what do you mean, house guest?"

"Fang here is Valencia Martinez's son." Ari said, gesturing to Fang. "You didn't know that?"

"No, because there's more than one person with the last name Martinez." I told him.

"Well, ya know now." Ari said. He got off Ace and led him back to the barn.

"That was my identical twin brother Ari." I told Fang.

"I definitely see the resemblance." He said.

"So, not to be rude or anything; but why are you going to be staying here?" I asked him.

Fang's POV

I told Max about the fight I got into, and the punishment that went along with it.

She let out a low whistle. "That's a little harsh."

"That's what I said!" I exclaimed.

"Well, we could use another pair of hands around here. Welcome to country life, Fang." Max led Bullet back to the barn, and I couldn't help but stare at her ass. What? I'm a guy; it's what we do. Plus, those jeans showed her ass of quite nicely.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fang's POV

The next morning, I was woken up by a scream of "up and at 'em! Breakfast is ready!"

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself face to face with Max. Her hair was in a braid and she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"You're dressed already?" I asked sleepily.

"Yep, kinda have to be dressed to do the barn chores. And since you're gonna be helping out with the chores, you have to get up early too. Now get your ass dressed!" Max exclaimed.

"I would, but you're standing in my bedroom." I told her.

Max chuckled. I had to admit, the sound of her chuckle was rather cute. "Whoops. Sorry."

"It's fine." I told her, opening the door for her. She stepped out.

I came out of my room wearing black clothes. That's all I have in my wardrobe.

Max and I walked into the kitchen, where we were greeted with a table full of pancakes. We sat down in the only two empty chairs, which were beside each other.

"Morning, Max, morning Fang." Mrs. Ride said.

"Morning, mom." Max said.

"Morning, Mrs. Ride." I said.

"Fang, you don't have to be so formal. You can just call me Anne." Anne said.

After breakfast, we kids excused ourselves from the table to do the chores, and Anne and Jeb started the dishes.

Max's POV

We walked into the yard and Fang asked me "So, what do you want me to do first?"

"Gather the eggs." I told him. I showed him how to do it and handed him a bucket.

"Okay." Fang said, heading towards the chicken coop.

The rest of us headed toward the barn.

Fang's POV

Really? Gathering eggs? This farming thing was gonna be easy. I went to the first chicken and went to grab the egg like Max showed me, but before I could wrap my fingers around it, the chicken pecked my hand.

"Ow!" I said and snatched my hand back. I went for the egg again and it pecked my hand. I narrowed my eyes at the chicken.

"I see we're gonna do this the hard way." I said to the chicken. I quickly snatched the egg from under it.

"Ha! Who's the chicken now?!" I taunted. Apparently chickens don't like it when you taunt them, because in the next millisecond, all I could see were feathers and beaks.

"Ahhhhh!" I yelled as I ran out of the chicken coop.

Max's POV

Angel and I were giving hay to the horses as Ari and Gazzy did the same with the cattle and goats. Once we were done, I closed the door of the room where we keep the feed and hay.

As we walked out of the barn, I heard Fang yelling and saw him running out of the chicken coop with chickens attacking him. There were chickens on his arms, pecking his legs, and even one on his head. He was running around like a madman and flapping his arms to try and shake the chickens off. I burst out laughing before I went to help him.

"You okay?" I asked, getting the chickens to go back to their coop with just a simple flick of my right hand. It's a technique my mom taught me. Gazzy closed the gate once every chicken was in the coop.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, taking the feathers out of his hair.

"So what do I do now?" Fang asked.

"The stalls need to be cleaned. Grab a shovel, city boy." Ari said.

"How come I always get the hard chores?" Fang complained.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Max's POV

After lunch, it was time for me to mow the lawn. I had only gotten half of it done when the lawn mower caved on me. "Aww shit." I said.

I heard a voice ask "need some help?" The voice belonged to my neighbor Travis Carter. He was standing next to the lawn mower. Remember how I said I have eyes for someone? Well, that someone is Travis.

Any girl would be _crazy_ not to like Travis. He's a nice guy and really hot. He has chocolate colored hair that falls in waves over his forehead and his skin is tan. His eyes are as blue as the sky.

Travis goes to my school and is in my grade. Today he was wearing a tight white t-shirt that showed his 6 pack and jeans that were ripped at the knees. His shirt had a grease stain on it. I think that made him look even sexier, if that's possible.

"Sure." I said, trying not to blush. Travis was talking to _me_, of all people.

Travis got the lawn mower started. "Thanks." I said.

"No prob. So Max, I was wonderin' if you wanted to go out sometime." Travis said.

Fang's POV

I noticed some guy flirting with Max, and I couldn't help but feel jealous. I'll admit it, I like Max. A lot.

I put down the shovel and walked out of the barn to where the guy and Max were.

"Sorry, but she already has a date with me." I said.

"Oh. Okay." He looked at Max sadly. "I can't believe you would choose this emo city slicker over me, Max."

The guy walked away and Max looked at me with anger in her eyes.

"I can't believe you did that! You blew my one fucking chance with Travis! You're a horrible person, Fang." Max turned off the lawn mower and ran to the barn.

I ran after her and saw her saddle up Bullet and make sure the saddle was tightened. She led him out of the barn, swung onto his back, and ran out of the yard.

_Smooth move, Fang,_ I thought. _You made your crush run away from you._

I have to find Max!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Max's POV

Damn Fang! How dare he blow my one chance with Travis?! Who the hell does he think he is?!

I was on the lake trail. When I reached the lake, I let Bullet take a drink as I took in the beautiful scenery and the sounds of nature. It's so peaceful out here.

I heard the call of a robin. I mimicked its call and one flew over to me and landed on my shoulder. I could tell it was a male by the fact that his belly was bright red. Female robin's bellies are a lighter red than males.

I stroked its feathers and he twittered in delight. "Hey there, little fella. Aren't you a pretty bird?"

Fang's POV

I rushed to the tack room and grabbed Ace's saddle and bridle. He was the closest horse to me.

Ari saw what I was doing and asked "what the hell do you think you're doin' with my horse?"

"Going to find Max." I replied.

Ari raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I made her mad because I ruined her one chance of a date with this guy named Travis and she ran away." I told him.

"Why would you do that? Oh, I know; you like her." Ari said.

"Yeah, I do. And I was jealous." I said.

"I was in a similar situation once. I asked out this hot girl named Alyson and she rejected me and went out with my best friend." Ari told me.

"As much as I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, I really have to find your sister." I said. "Where do you think she went?"

"Don't know." Ari replied with a shrug.

"Oh come on. She's your twin. You know her better than anyone. Help a brotha out." I said.

"I don't speak New Yorker." Ari said. He took the saddle and bridle from me. I raised an eyebrow and he said "you and I both know you don't know how to do this."

Once Ari was done, he helped me onto Ace. "Ever ridden a horse before?"

"Nope." I replied.

"Have fun." He said as I ran towards the trail.

Max's POV

I heard a yell of "Max! There you are!"

I saw Fang running towards me on Ace. He stopped when he reached me and I said "what do you want?" with a scowl on my face.

"Look Max, I'm sorry about blowing your date with Travis. I was jealous. I think you're really cute and I like you a lot." He said.

I blushed. "Really?"

"I think you're hot, actually." Fang said.

"You think I, of all people, am hot? You could do so much better than me, Fang." I said. It's true. There are _so_ many girls on the planet that are _way_ prettier than I am.

"No, I can't. Because I want you." Fang told me. He got off Ace and got on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to mine.

_I just had my first kiss!_ I thought in delight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Max's POV

The next afternoon…

I was in the chair in front of the riding ring playing my guitar.

**(A/N: Song is Crazier by Taylor Swift. Italics=Max singing) **

_I've never gone with the wind_  
_Just let it flow_  
_Let it take me where it wants to go_  
_Till you open the door_  
_There's so much more_  
_I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly_  
_But I couldn't find wings_  
_Then you came along_  
_And you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_Spin me around_  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I_  
_I'm lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier,_  
_Crazier, crazier_

_Watched from a distance as you_  
_Made life your own_  
_Every sky was your own kind of blue_  
_And I wanted to know_  
_How that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_  
_You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground'_  
_Spin me around_  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I_  
_I'm lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier,_  
_Crazier, crazier,_  
_Ohh_

_Baby, you showed me what living is for_  
_I don't want to hide anymore_

_More_

_You lift my feet off the ground,_  
_spin me around_  
_You make me crazier, crazier_  
_Feels like I'm falling and I_  
_I'm lost in your eyes_  
_You make me crazier,_  
_Crazier, crazier_  
_Crazier, crazier_

Fang walked over to me and smiled. "My girlfriend has such a lovely singing voice."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Girlfriend, huh?"

"Yep. Congratulations, Maximum Ride, I now declare you my girlfriend." Fang said.

Well, that's awfully bold of him but very sweet. "I accept your declaration, Fang Martinez." I said.

He smiled and put his arm around me and pulled out a cell phone. "Smile."

I smiled and Fang took a picture of us.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

Fang's POV

"Facebook. I have to tell the world I have a new girlfriend." I replied.

"Oh okay." Max said.

I put the picture on Facebook and comments buzzed like bees. A guy named Zack Daniels said "Damn. She's hot."

Max looked at the comment from Zack. "Who's Zack Daniels?"

"A guy in my school. He's a pervert." I replied.

"Speaking of school, this school year is almost over and the semi formal is coming up at my school. Would you like to go with me?" Max asked.

"Hell yeah." I said, picking her up bridal style, spinning her around and kissing her.

I heard a squeal of "aww!"

I put Max down and saw a girl with black hair in a ponytail wearing a Dallas Cowboys sports jersey and jeans run up to Max and hug her. "J.J! You're back from vacation! I missed you so much!" Max exclaimed.

"I missed you too, Max! So, who's the emo fella you were kissing?" J.J. asked.

"I am not emo, and I'm Fang Martinez." I replied.

"He's my boyfriend." Max added.

"You two are so cute! Chicago was totally boring! Nothin' compares to Dallas! So where ya from, Fang?" J.J. asked me.

"Brooklyn." I replied.

"Really? You look like the Mexican type." J.J. said.

"That's 'cause my mom was born in Mexico." I told her.

"I see. So Max, you goin' to semi?" J.J. asked Max.

"Yep. I sure am. And so is Fang. Which reminds me, Fang, here's your ticket." Max handed me the ticket.

"You have to buy tickets to go to semi?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Our school's stupid." J.J. replied. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up. "Travis, is that you? Yeah, I just got back. It was okay. You want me to go to semi with you? Of course I'll go!" J.J. put her phone away. "Travis asked me to semi!"

"Awesome!" Max exclaimed.

"Let's go dress shopping! Fang, do you mind if I borrow your girlfriend for a few minutes?" J.J. asked me.

"Nope. Tell me what color dress you're wearing 'cause I have to match it." I told Max.

"Red. It'll compliment your complexion." J.J. declared.

"Red." Max told me. She and J.J. got in J.J's truck and drove away.

Max's POV

J.J. put a dress in my hands. "Max, this will look so cute on you!"

J.J, who just so happens to be my best friend, has an obsession with the word "cute". She uses it to describe anything she thinks looks nice.

I went in the dressing room and came out. I was wearing a reddish orange strapless dress that went down to my knees and around the waist was a belt with a diamond in the middle.

"You look so cute!" J.J. declared. See what I mean? I went back in the dressing room and changed back into my t-shirt and jeans.

J.J. went into the dressing room and came out wearing a dress similar to mine, only it was emerald green.

J.J. went back in the dressing room and put her jersey and jeans back on. We went up to the cash register and bought the dresses. Outside the dress shop, we met up with Fang and Travis.

"Hey." I greeted the two boys.

"Hey." They said at the same time.

"You wanna go get some lunch? My treat." J.J. said.

"Sure." Fang, Travis, and I replied at the same time.

~Line break~

We were at Taco Bell. We each had two tacos; one hard, and one soft, and a huge order of nachos.

"I suppose you guys eat a lot too." Fang said to Travis and J.J.

"Oh yeah." They said simultaneously.

Travis turned to J.J. "I'm so glad you said yes to going to semi with me, 'cause if ya didn't, I would've had to go with Mackenzie because I also asked her. Worst decision ever." His face had a look of disgust on it.

"Who's Mackenzie?" Fang asked.

"Our school whore." I replied.

"I see." Fang said. "Is she like Lissa?"

"Who is this Lissa you speak of?" J.J. asked Fang.

"My ex girlfriend. She wore tight shirts and mini skirts. Classic Brooklyn whore. My twin sister Ella warned me not to go out with her. Whore-ibble mistake on my part." Fang's face took on a look of disgust.

"Nice pun." J.J. said. "And if you change the mini skirt to short shorts, then Mackenzie would be like Lissa."

"Why the hell would you ask that whore?" I asked Travis.

"Not sure. I guess I was desperate for a semi date." He replied.

**A/N: Max, Travis, Fang and J.J are in grade 11. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Max's POV

The night of semi…

"Come on out, Maxie, we all wanna see you in your purdy dress." My dad said.

"Okay dad!" I started walking down the stairs.

Fang's POV

When Max came down the stairs my heart stopped. She looked amazing. When she reached us I couldn't help but smile.

"You look amazing." I told her. She blushed.

Ari nudged me on the shoulder. "You snagged a winner, Fang. If she wasn't my twin I'd tap that."

"Ari!" His date, some brunette named Giselle scolded him.

"I'm just kiddin', Giselle." Ari chuckled. "I only have eyes for you."

"Picture time!" Anne exclaimed. Ari, Max, Giselle, and I put our arms around each other and smiled.

"Perfect!" Anne said. She opened the door for us and said "Now go! You don't want to be late!"

We walked out.

At the school…

Max's POV

When we got to the semi, Mackenzie stormed up to Travis angrily and squealed "I can't believe you'd choose _her _over me!" She looked at J.J. in disgust.

"Well believe it, 'cause it's true." J.J. said with a smirk.

Mackenzie scoffed, flipped her hair, and stomped off.

"Yep, she's definitely like Lissa. Annoying as hell and incredibly dramatic." Fang said.

A slow song started to play. It was Strawberry Wine by Deana Carter.

_**He was working through college on my grandpa's farm  
I was thirsting for knowledge and he had a car  
I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child  
When one restless summer we found love growing wild  
On the banks of the river on a well beaten path  
It's funny how those memories they last  
Like strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine**_

"I love this song!" I exclaimed.

"May I have this dance?" Fang asked, holding his hand out to me.

"Of course." I said, taking his hand.

Fang and I found a spot on the gym floor beside J.J. and Travis.

_**I still remember when thirty was old  
And my biggest fear was September when he had to go  
A few cards and letters and one long distance call  
We drifted away like the leaves in the fall  
But year after year I come back to this place  
Just to remember the taste  
Of strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine**_

Fang's POV

As I was dancing with Max, she said "I don't want you to ever leave."

"I know. I don't want to leave either. I have an idea." I said.

"What's that?" She asked.

_**The fields have grown over now  
Years since they've seen the plow  
There's nothing time hasn't touched  
Is it really him or the loss of my innocence  
I've been missing so much**_

_**Like strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine  
Strawberry wine  
Strawberry wine**_

I pulled out my cell phone. "Hey mom, it's Fang."

"Hi honey. How are you?" Mom asked.

"Good. Listen mom, I like Dallas too much to go back to Brooklyn. I wanna stay with the Ride's. I've got myself the best girlfriend ever and I never, ever, wanna leave her side." I said.

Max blushed. I kissed her on the cheek and whispered "I love you" in her ear while I waited for mom's response.

"Okay honey. I'll mail you your stuff and tell Mrs. Janssen you're moving." My mom said. "We'll miss you at home. Write every day."

"I will. Thanks mom." I said, and then I hung up my phone.

"What'd she say?" Max asked.

I replied with a simple "yes."

"Well, looks like you're not a city boy anymore." Max said.

"Nope." I said. I leaned in and kissed her.

I love this country girl so much.

THE END


End file.
